Beautiful Rose
by Black Fire Fox01
Summary: What if vergil returned and one human woman shows him affection he's never known?Can he return it?Also is she really only human? Lemons later,rated for safety and work in progress
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or it's characters. Cherri my OC Is mine and I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement. Enjoy!! _

I watched the wisp of smoke travel through driver door window as I let off the last puff from my nicotine fix. I ran my finger tips over the intricate rose and vine carved into the barrel of my custom 9mm revolver attached to my thigh. My katana covered in cherry blossoms that were a blood red instead of the actual blush pink they were(both handle and sheath)sat next to me in my empty passenger seat. I adjusted my grey skinny jeans up hips again and pulled my orange black leather jacket over my red beater. I also pulled my raven hair into a high ponytail leaving the dark purple streak in front of my face. Reapplying my black lipstick and eyeliner I made sure my lip ring was not infected, I only had it pierced 2 days ago. My I-pod blared Breaking Benjamin as sat in my 1987 Trans Am awaiting my client to tell me the location of my next job. I usually avoided the big wigs and politicians, but this one was offering me damn good amount money, also no girl deserved to raped by demon. My phone went off and I put it up to my ear as I turned down my music, a petrified reaction on the other. His 12yr old daughter was missing, taken right out of her bedroom by frost demon. They usually didn't bother people but around mating season females, human or demon were prime targets for mating or just straight sex they craved. After some coaxing he told me that her body guard followed them to abandoned warehouse, just outside of town. The man was killed right after he'd managed to radio the location to her father. I hung and turned on the ignition loving the sound of that V-8 as it roared to life, shifting into drive I took off. After about fifteen minutes I parked in the shadows of the building, the low hanging trees and bushes covering the candy apple red paintjob. I strapped on my katana and turned my I-pod up again heading into the building, leaving one earphone out. Empty drums were scattered and ice clung to jagged edges of the giant claw like mark, blood was also on the floor I prayed I wasn't to late. Suddenly an ear piercing scream caused me to run in revolver drawn, to see the girl laying under the creature trying to push it off. I shot it twice in the back causing it to drop her and scream in agony, she ran over to me as I put her behind me against the wall. It threw ice shards my way as I grabbed the girl and rolled the left, ducking behind some wooden boxes. The box exploded and pulled the girl back as more shards missed us. I pushed her behind and empty drum after shooting at it once more, hitting square in the chest.

"Stay down and don't move I yelled," jumping up and launching 2 more bullets at it. One missed the other hit true in it's eye and I unsheathed my sword charging at it. More shards flew at me as I jumped upward and back flipped over them, stabbing my katana into the beasts forehead. We both landed at the same time, me on my feet him on his back. I shot once more point blank as it screamed in pain then it finally died. I got the girl to my car and as shut the door I felt a searing pain in my back. I fell forward and kicked behind me, flipping onto my roof. A hell hound jumped up at me and I sliced him in two, I was not in the mood to play. The scratch on my back burned against the leather of my seats as I sped towards her house. Once paid I left, the poison was setting in and I had to get to Dante. My vision began to blur as I pulled up front of shop, already my insides felt like they were being melted. I fought back a scream as burst through the front door calling for him, no answer at first. That was all I remembered before passing out unable to take anymore. A few hours later I woke up, trying to get my bearings again.

"Hey gorgeous, finally up" a familiar voice taunted as struggled to sit up.

"Hey Dante, how long have I been out" I asked surprised at how raspy and tired my voice sounded.

"Bout 2 days babe, you had me scared; thought you were gonna die before you paid me" he chuckled. I chucked a pillow at him wincing from the sharp pains that traveled up my arm afterward.

"You know I to damn stubborn to die" I said as forced myself to my feet. I looked around the shop and noticed a bright blue trench coat next to Dante's red one.

"Who's coat, I know you wouldn't dress that flashy" I asked walking to his desk.

"My brother's" he said.

"I thought he died when you two fought" I said setting on the desk next to him.

"Somehow he came back and now he stays here, locks himself away and only leaves to hunt demons" Dante replied. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up only to fall back down after running into something solid. Blue eyes cold like ice and white hair spiked up, looked down at me. His stare sent shivers down my spine, but were they bad?

"Sorry didn't see you there" I said standing up again. He briefly nodded before passing me and heading into the bathroom locking the door.

"Well Dante I appreciate the help but if I don't get home soon, my cousin might freak" I told as I tugged on my ripped leather, pissed because this was my favorite jacket. I pulled up in front of the King Cobra dance club only to be nearly knocked over by Josh relived to see me alive. After I told him what happened I went up to my room, changing into some shorts and grey beater. As I sat on my bed those cold blue eyes haunted me and that chill hit me again, something about him was drawing me like a moth to a flame. I could se he was dangerous, unpredictable and gorgeous. My thoughts were cut short as Dante called.

"Hey Cherri could you watch the office for a week or so, I've got a job outta town" he said.

"Sure, will it just be me?" I asked lighting a cigarette.

"No Virgil's gonna stay but he's gonna be out a lot so I need someone there" he answered as shuffling could be heard in the background.

"I'll be there at eight tomorrow peace out" I replied as he thanked me and hung up. I was excited at the thought of being at the office with the older twin, maybe I could figure out why the hell I was so attracted to him. I took a hit of my cigarette and something told me this was going to be a long week.

_To be continued…………._

_It's not perfect but hey it's a work in progress. No flames cause I will roast you like a chicken. Criticism welcome! R&R!!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or it's characters. I just borrowed them for my own amusement. _

I kicked open the doors and threw my bloodied leather and katana on the couch, setting on the floor in front of it. My right leg should have been broken but the bones healed within minutes and the large lacerations were gone as well. Vergil came downstairs scowling at me for being so noisy but didn't care as it registered in my brain that I was in fact a demon. I had been at Devil May Cry two days since Dante left and Vergil had been watching me the entire time. Sometimes I felt myself get red and embarrassed because his stare was enough to make me run for a shower. Others I'd catch him staring down the front of my beaters or up my legs till my shorts cut off his view. Normally I'd kick someone's ass for that but when it came to him I didn't mind, I still couldn't tell you why.

"Are you always so noisy" his cold voice asked from Dante's chair.

I stood up and upholstered my gun, walking towards him and sitting next to the chair on the desk.

"No cause normally I'm so fucking pissed off" I answered with venom dripping from my words. If looks could kill I'd be dead but I just shrugged my shoulders as his eyes traveled down my bloodied front. I felt the warmth between my legs start again he noticed as his locked onto mine turning a dark smoldering blue. I felt a thrill run through me as I stood and turned toward the stairs till his voice stopped me, it was a bit huskier than before.

"When did you learn of your demon blood girl" he asked standing and walking toward me.

"Just today, why do you care" I shot back as faced him with my back straight and arms crossed. He moved within seconds pinning me to the wall or trying before panic set in and I sent flying with a kick. He looked up surprised and my eyes widened as I caught the scent of his arousal, he was getting off on this. This feeling to see how far I could push him before he'd snap kicked off full flair in me and I played along. He came at me again yamato in hand and jumped upwards before flipping to the right landing in front of the couch. Black rose left off two shots as rolled to left his sword sending out waves that sliced my left leg like shattered glass. He grunted as one shot buried itself in his right shoulder and slid backwards on t he hardwood floor blood dripping down his arm. I felt a change in me as my nails lengthened into claws ands a black tail came into my vision, my canines became sharper and my vision better. He changed as well and charged at me full speed as ran toward him, sending ice shards that missed by inches. His sword impaled my stomach as I fell backward struggled only to feel him straddling me, I growled. He pushed the sword deeper before pinning my hands next to my head, face inches from mine.

"Not bad, let your demon blood out every so often or else you'll act like today when you fought those demons" he whispered in husky voice. Pulling out his sword and helping me to my feet, I changed back with some soreness.

"So I did feel your energy today" I asked setting down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes , you intrigue me," he answered setting back in the leather chair behind the desk. Lighting a cigarette I remained silent looking out the window at the fading rays of the sun.

"Well same here, and if you want to know me just ask" I said breaking the silence and taking a hit of my Marlboro and blowing smoke rings.

"Why did you not know of your demon heritage," came a monotone reply.

"My mother ditched me in this world at birth and I was raised by my grandma rose, she didn't know I was a result of a demon." I looked over and saw he was watching me again waiting for me to finish as I took another hit. The wetness returned and I fought the urge to run and jump him right there, I was getting horny not stupid.

"I've only been demon hunting for about a year so today was the first time things got so hairy for me." I got up and stomped it on the floor before throwing it in the trash, he got up to and stood in front of me.

"Well I'll be going out tomorrow for a job, your welcome to the half the reward if you do well." He kissed me hard tongue working through my mouth like a snake robbing me of precious oxygen. My hands gripped his shoulders and my hips pushed against his, I wasn't being led by anyone. He pulled away smirking, pushing by me to walk up the stairs. I knew this wasn't love but maybe it could be something good. I mulled the thought over as I locked to doors and brought my sword and gun upstairs to be cleaned. Entering my room I smiled as I caught sight of single red rose on the bed, the thorns still on it as I put it in vase. I wasn't into that lovey dovey crap but something like this was ok, and now I knew this could be something good. The next morning I walked downstairs and saw him waiting behind the desk as promised. I holstered my gun over my leather pants, strapped my katana over a white button up and adjusted my fingerless gloves over my fishnet undershirt. He nodded and we headed out in silence to the blocked off end of slum street, jumping over the rubble and bits of fallen tower.

_The second part and having writers block , so be back as soon as possible._

_Peace out peeps!_


End file.
